A fragment of the enzyme myosin light chain kinase has been isolated from canine cardiac muscle. This fragment has two important properties: 1) it requires Ca calmodulin to phosphorylate myosin light chains; 2) it undergoes a Ca calmodulin-dependent autophosphorylation.